What Life Should Be!
by livmissy
Summary: This is a Casey & Olivia Story. Elliot's there too! If you like i will right more


_**WHAT LIFE SHOULD BE!**_

_Chapter One: Merry Christmas_

"Merry Christmas" said Elliot as he walked in the front door kissing Liv on the cheek, thanks so much for having us today, where do you want me to put these?" motioning to the bundle of gifts in his arms.

"Merry Christmas El, you don't have to thank me, that is what family is for, just put the gifts with the others under the tree, I am so glad the kids could make it as well, Kathy ok with them coming here with you for the night?" Asked Olivia as she and Elliot walked into the lounge room to see the kids already sitting watching the carols on the TV.

"She had them last night and right up til…"

"Hey Olivia, where is Casey? Asked Dickie interrupting his father.

"She is just putting Audrey down; she'll be out in a minute." Replied Olivia as she started towards the kitchen to get her guests a drink.

"So how is the lack of sleep treating you? smirked Elliot as he went to the fridge to help with the drinks.

" So far not so bad, but really I am still at home trying to get to know our daughter and help Casey" said Olivia as she handed Elliot 3 wine glasses. " Don't forget the orange juice for Case, she has been so wonderful, I don't wanna go back to work just yet."

"I know when my four were born I didn't want to leave them, I just wanted to sit there and watch them sleep." Replied Elliot returning to the fridge for the orange juice and soft drink for the kids.

"Oh and she does just sit there and watch Audrey sleep, oh and pinches her when she thinks she is not breathing." Added Casey as she entered the kitchen, making her way to give Elliot a Christmas hug.

"Audrey down then?" Asked Elliot as he began to walk the drinks into the kids.

"Yeah just, and she will stay that way til her next feed thanks." Answered Casey as she leant up and kissed Olivia briefly on the lips.

As Elliot walked back into the kitchen he muttered "the kids are shocking, don't see them for weeks and when I get them on my own they are more engrossed in the movie that is playing, ouch that is an ego bruise."

"God I hope Audrey doesn't do that to us?" Said Liv to Case looking a little worried.

"Never honey, not our daughter. Not at least til she's 2!" Chuckled Casey as she made her way over to the oven to check Olivia's lasagna.

"Sorry it is not a conventional Christmas Dinner but Liv can't cook anything other than eggs and lasagna and I didn't think eggs were appropriate for dinner, almost done."

Sometime after dinner and many conversations about what was happening in the kids lives and what gifts they had received that morning, it was time to open a new bunch of presents.

Sitting around the lounge room and the Christmas tree, as if right on queue Audrey could be heard from her room.

"I'll get her babe you make yourself comfortable." Said Olivia getting up.

When she came back with the beautiful baby in her arms Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth were just about as eager to meet Audrey as they were to open their presents.

"Can I hold her while everyone opens their presents?" Asked Maureen

"Yeah, but you'll probably need to hand her over to Casey fairly soon, she'll be hungry soon enough." Answered Olivia, after looking at Casey for confirmation to hand their brand new daughter to a teenager.

"God she is gorgeous you guys," Added Kathleen. "How old is she exactly?"

"Nine days, we couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present." Laughed Casey.

"Enough baby talk hey, let's open some presents" said Olivia noticing the twins weren't as interested in the baby as the gifts, and getting up to go and sit between Elizabeth and Dickie. "These ones are for you two! She said passing the two biggest gifts to Lizzie and Dickie.

"Thanks Liv Thanks Case" Said the twins in unison.

An hour later, wrapping paper was everywhere and the kids where back in front of the TV watching one of the new DVD's Dickie got, while Casey sat back with Audrey. Olivia and Elliot were back in the kitchen cleaning up.

"You guys didn't need to go out and spend that much on the kids, Liv" Said Elliot as he washed the baked on lasagna from the dish.

"Hey, were aunties, we are allowed to" Laughed Liv. "They are good kids and we feel close to them when we get to see them, and we want them to know that if they are feeling upset and want to talk to someone about the split that we are here for them if they can't talk to you."

"Thanks, sometimes I get the impression that they have questions, they start to ask then nope nothing. I wish they would talk to me." Offered Elliot.

"They will talk when they are ready, Elliot you didn't do anything wrong. You fell out of love, with her not them. Just spend some time with them and reassure them that's all!" Said Olivia.

"She's a smart woman my girlfriend" Added Casey as she walked back in the door. "Hey Elliot, Audrey wants a cuddle from her favorite Uncle before I put her down again.

Casey went and sat next to Olivia at the kitchen table.

"You guys she is so beautiful, I can understand why you don't want to leave her Liv." whispered Elliot as he kissed the passive baby girl.

"Yeah, but can you at least tell her to stop pinching our daughter to see if she is still breathing?" Joked Casey as she leant over and kissed Olivia.

"And tiny!" added Elliot.

"Yeah lucky for me she wasn't a big baby, don't think I would have survived the birth." laughed Casey.

Just at that moment Dickie came trudging into the room,

"Dad I'm tired and the girls are asleep on the couches." moaned Dickie.

"Come here and give your Aunties a hug hey Dickie?" Said Casey and with that Dickie moved over and gave Casey a quick hug and then gave Liv a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for dinner too guys, it was great!" added Dickie.

"Typical boy gets excited that he can eat lasagna and chips on Christmas Day!" laughed Elliot, who at this point was standing up and handing Audrey to Olivia. "I think I'll get the troops moving and you three can go to bed too!"

"Come on Dickie you and I will bundle all yours and the girls gifts and put them in the car then well come back and get them." Explained Elliot.

Twenty minutes later the SUV boot was full and the Maureen was the last on to get in the car after they had all woken up and said goodbye and thanks to Liv and Case. Maureen had offered to baby-sit when they were ready to leave Audrey for a few hours to go out by themselves.

Elliot came over and gave the women a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Leaning down and kissing the top of the now sleeping Audrey's head.

"Thank you so much for tonight it has been fantastic, the kids really love their presents." Said Elliot "Well I better get the gang home and you guys can get a little bit of sleep before miss wakes up again. Thanks again guys, Night." said Elliot as he walked to the car and drove off.


End file.
